The One Who Walks Alone
by ZingyHall
Summary: Yō was always alone. Since the moment it was realized that something was wrong with her, she had been on her own. She came to Little Garden to make friends, but nothing has changed. Will her new friends help her to realize what friendship is about? Will she finally be free of the cage of loneliness?
1. Alone

Yō sighed from her position atop a small hill as, below her, she watched the others interact. Not surprisingly, Asuka and Izayoi were seen messing with Kuro Usagi, their laughter filling the air and striking a chord of loneliness within her heart. She considered her fellow members as her nakama, but she always felt a certain distance with them.

Casting her eyes towards the setting sun, she stared off into the distance. Both Asuka and Izayoi had a certain charm that naturally attracted people to them, but Yō had always felt more at ease with her animal friends. However, now that Calico Cat, her longtime companion, was gone, the feeling of loneliness was all too present. She sighed again, and clutched her necklace, the only reminder of her father that she had left.

Izayoi looked up towards the hill where Yō was sitting and frowned. It bothered him that the girl always seemed to be on her own . The feeling of loneliness was all too familiar to him and he didn't wish it on his friend. He turned to Asuka, and saw that she was looking in the same direction. They nodded to each other, reading each one another's thoughts.

_I know that Yō cares deeply about all of us, but I wish there was some way we could make her feel less lonely,_ Asuka thought, remembering Yō's words from the first day, "The only reason I came here was to make friends." She smiled, they had been through a lot together since the first day.

* * *

_I was always alone…_

_Ever since the moment I was born…_

_The moment it was found out that there was something wrong with me... _

_*Cough* A young Yō looked at the empty bottle of water beside her. She was thirsty, so thirsty, but water was out of her reach. Eyeing the pitcher of water on the dresser near her, she readied herself and pushed herself off her bed. For a few seconds, she unsteadily stood on her feet before falling to the ground. She sighed, knowing that this would happen and pushed herself back onto the bed. It wasn't until years later that she would finally be free of the cage that confined her to her bed. _

Yō smiled as she remember that day, the first time that she walked on her own two feet. It had been terrifying and strange at first, but now she was used to it. Stretching, she rose from her position on the hill and walked down towards where the others were. Asuka gave her a smile as she saw her approach and grabbed her arm.

"I'm so excited for the festival, aren't you?" she exclaimed, Yō nodded.

"It sounds amazing," she replied, thinking of what Salamandra would have to offer this time.

"I hope it'll be fun," Izayoi said, appearing next to them, a nonchalant expression on his face. Yō giggled.

"What?" Izayoi demanded. Yō shook her head.

"Nothing." she replied, much to the annoyance of Izayoi. He looked away.

"Hmph, whatever," making the two girls laugh.

* * *

Yō looked around in awe as she walked through the streets of Salamandra. It seemed that each time they came, Salamandra managed to impress her even more.

_I wonder where the others are… _Once again, she managed to get separated from the group. She was sure that Asuka and Izayoi were walking around together somewhere and that Kuro Usagi was probably frantically looking for them. A small smile spread across her face, some things never changed.

Suddenly, she froze, her 5 senses going wild as they sought the source of the strange feeling in the air. _A… Demon Lord? Why does it always have to be Salamandra? _She took off at full speed to find the other two.

* * *

Asuka and Izayoi were looking around when they both felt a strange presence. They looked at each other, confirming their theories, and nodded.

"Demon Lord," they both said. Their past experiences with Demon Lords had made them all too familiar with the spiritual presence that accompanied them.

"What is a Demon Lord doing in Salamandra?" Asuka wondered. Izayoi shook his head, a troubled expression on his face.

"We need to find the others," she nodded, and she allowed him to carry her as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

"Found you!" Kuro Usagi exclaimed as she spotted the three of them on a rooftop. Izayoi motioned her over.

"You felt it too right?" he asked, she nodded.

"The presence of a Demon Lord."

"Good, now that that's confirmed, we have to figure out what a Demon Lord is doing in Salamandra."

"It's always Salamandra isn't it," Yō sighed, and then froze as she pointed to the sky. "There!"

Suddenly, a black clouds appeared as a three figures descended from the sky, accompanied by a flurry of Geass Rolls. Izayoi picked one up and quickly scanned the contents, a frown on his face.

"We have to beat the three of them," he jerked his head towards the three figures in the sky, "or else they take Sandora and kill everyone else. Also, Kuro Usagi can join this one." The others gasped.

"What would they want with Sandora?" Asuka wondered, Izayoi just shrugged, a smile spread across his face.

"I don't know," he said, "but it sounds fun." With those words, he propelled himself towards the three. Not soon after, Yō followed him. With a loud bang, the two each hit one, sending them crashing into the buildings. The third one immediately took off running through the streets.

"Go after that one!" Izayoi told Kuro Usagi and Asuka, "We'll take care of these two!" before diving into his fight. Yō nodded in agreement, and did the same. Kuro Usagi and Asuka looked at each other and nodded before taking off after the third.

* * *

_Where did he_-

Yō yelped in pain as the man sent her flying into a wall with what seemed like a giant hammer.

Her bones now sore, she picked herself up and faced her opponent, assessing his abilities. Whatever his gift, he was definitely strong at that. She narrowed her eyes and burst forward, shooting a glittery whirlwind towards her opponent. To her surprise, he hammered them away.

"Nice try little girl," the Demon Lord said, "the Pegasus ability was definitely impressive. However, you're going to have to do better than that to beat me."

_I guess the only way is to attack him directly then_, _if only I had Izayoi's power…. _She shook her head. _No… I can do this_, and disappeared in a blur as she punched him into a wall. _I have to win this… _

* * *

"I have to admit," Izayoi said, limping towards his opponent with a now broken leg, "you're not that bad."

"The same goes for you human," the lady replied, "but there's no way you can beat me with that leg of yours." Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" and with astonishing speed, he delivered a deadly blow, sending her crashing into a nearby roof. _This is fun…_ he thought with a grin.

* * *

Sweat ran down Asuka's face as Deen seemed to swinging at nothing.

"Why can't we sense him?!" she yelled in frustration. Kuro Usagi also looked worried.

_A Demon Lord that can mask his presence completely? _she narrowed her eyes in concentration, searching for a sign, any sign when

"AHH!" Asuka screamed in pain as an invisible force pummeled her to the ground from Deen's shoulder.

"Asuka!" Kuro Usagi quickly turned, her body tense, trying to anticipate the enemy's next move. Suddenly, she felt all the air knocked out of her as she was hit by a strong force. "AHH!" _How are we supposed to beat something we can't even sense? _

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Demon Lord of Hell

**Clarifications:**

-I don't and never will own Mondaiji-tachi T-T

**A/N:**

Welcome to my new story!

I've recently gotten a bit obsessed with this anime/novel,

and was inspired to write a fanfic.

If you haven't watched the anime or read the novel,

you definitely should!

Tell me what you think down below,

and remember to follow so you know when my next update is!

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^^


	2. The Demon Lord of Hell

Yō dragged herself up towards the sound of the cries of her friends. With much difficulty, she had managed to defeat the man, whoever he was. She could only hope the others were okay. However, with the sounds of pain she was hearing, it couldn't be good.

Silently, she crept into the room, only to see both Kuro Usagi and Asuka on the ground, beaten and bruised. Anger rose up in her as she searched for the one who had hurt her friends.

Then something strange happened. Asuka cried in pain as if she was hit, but there was noone there. _Wha- Just like the Hades Helmet_. Yō clutched the Genome Tree and let out ultrasonic waves. Her eyes widened as she saw the form of a man about to hit-

"NO!" she cried, and leapt in front of Asuka, delivering a swift punch to the invisible enemy. A cry of pain was heard as a crater appeared in the wall in front of her.

"Yō," Asuka breathed. Yō turned to her, eyes blazing with fury,

"Impressive," a male voice said, "not many are able to land a hit on me. The Demon Lord of Hell." Kuro Usagi''s eyes widened. The Demon Lord of Hell? "However," the voice continued. "it will not happen again." and Yō was slammed into a nearby wall, her body crushed by the weight of impact.

"Yō!" Asuka cried, and was horrified to see blood trickling down her friend's head. The voice laughed.

"Now to finish your friends," Asuka attempted to shield her body as she anticipated the next blow. It never came. Instead, Yō once again darted in front of her, taking the blow, and crashing into the ground.

"Yō!"

"Do… not… hurt my friends!" Yō whispered, and attempted to pull herself up.

"Oh what is this?" the Demon Lord said, as if surprised. "You're still conscious? Well I suppose I'll have a little more fun with you then." and Yō was slammed into the ground, subjected to punch after punch.

Asuka and Kuro Usagi watched, horrified, as Yō was hit time after time, blood starting to trickle out of her mouth.

"AHHH!" Yō cried in pain, as she felt her body being slammed into the wall. Then, an invisible hand wound its way around her neck and choked her to the wall. "Can't… breathe…" she gasped. Suddenly, a brilliant blue flame appeared and came closer and closer to her.

"Yō!" Asuka screamed, seeing her friend pinned to the wall with a deadly looking flame coming towards her. She struggled to pull herself up, but found she could not. "NO!" she cried as the blue flame came in contact with Yō's skin.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Yō screamed as she felt the searing hot flames pressed against her. It was pure agony.

"STOP!" Asuka begged, but the flames kept coming. "STOOPPP!"

"That's right little girl," the voice said, "keep screaming!" as Yō struggled against the invisible oppressor, trying to escape the flame. It wasn't long, however, before her body gave out and she collapsed to the floor, unmoving.

"Yō!" Tears streamed down Asuka's face.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, as the door was kicked down. A beaten Izayoi limped in, a blank look on his face as he surveyed the room. Then his eyes landed on Yō's body.

"Izayoi-san!" Kuro Usagi cried in relief. Izayoi turned to her, his eyes sparking with anger.

"Who… did this… " he demanded through gritted teeth.

"I did," the voice called and sent Izayoi flying into a wall. Unscathed, Izayoi picked himself up, and got into his battle stance. Dammit, he thought, I can't sense his presence. "That's right," the voice mocked, "there's no way you can beat me. Especially with that leg of yours." Izayoi gritted his teeth, he knew that the Demon Lord was right.

"Izayoi…" came a weak whisper from his right. He turned to see that the voice came from Yō. He immediately rushed over to her, his body shaking from anger at the side of her blood.

"What?" he asked gently. She turned to look at him, her eyes hauntingly empty.

"Run away. Take Kuro Usagi, Asuka, and leave. I'll… hold him off." she coughed, blood coming out of her mouth as she struggled to pull herself up. Izayoi's eyes widened as he began to protest. "You can't beat him," Yō insisted. Izayoi shook his head.

"I won't leave you here. I'm not going to let you die," he adamantly said. Yō smiled.

"I thought you might say that," she admitted, and winced as she lifted the necklace from her neck to put it around Izayoi. "Take it, you'll need it." Izayoi looked down at the Genome tree in surprise as Yō collapsed. He nodded and rose.

"I don't know who you think you are," he yell, "but you're going to pay from what you did to Kasukabe and the others!" and with his newfound vision and strength, burst towards the enemy.

* * *

As Yō began to regain consciousness, her surroundings began to blur into view. She was back at the community building, back in her bedroom. _What happened? Did we win?_ she wondered as she swung herself off the bed. However, the minute her feet touched the ground, she knew something was wrong, her necklace wasn't there. She yelped in surprise as her legs collapsed from beneath her.

The door of the room burst open as Asuka, Izayoi, and Kuro Usagi burst in.

"Yō! You're awake! Is everything alright?" she added as she saw Yō on the floor. Yō smiled and pulled herself back onto her bed.

"Did we win?" she wondered. Kuro Usagi looked to Izayoi.

"Yes, Izayoi-san managed to beat the Demon Lord," she answered. Yō nodded, and gave him a thumbs up, which he returned with a smile.

"Why were you on the ground when we came in though Kasukabe?" Asuka asked. Yō became uncomfortable and looked away, confusing the others. _Should I tell them? It's just that…_

"What's wrong?" Kuro Usagi wondered, her bunny ears tilting quizzically. _Something's wrong_, Izayoi thought, seeing Yō's facial expression.

"I… was born with a disability," Yō finally got out, her eyes lowered in shame. "My legs… they don't work." Their eyes widened in surprise.

"But… you seemed fin-" Asuka began, but was interrupted by Izayoi.

"That's why your father gave you the Genome Tree isn't it," he remarked, "so you could walk." Yō nodded, clutching her blankets and not meeting their eyes. Please don't…

"What were you doing before then?" Kuro Usagi wondered. Yō's head shot up as memories of her past flashed across her mind. Young Yō, always alone, sitting in her bed, left only to imagine what the outside world was like. A tear slid down her cheek, shocking the others.

"Leave Kasukabe alone," Yō's eyes widened at the sound of Izayoi's voice. "If she doesn't want to tell us she doesn't." Yō stared at Izayoi in surprise. Was this really the arrogant and playful boy she knew? Asuka and Kuro Usagi nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Yō," they apologized, Yō shook her head, there was no need for them to.

"Anyway, here's your necklace Kasukabe," Izayoi said, tossing it towards her. "Thanks for lending it to me," and winked before strolling out of the room.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Community

**Clarifications:**

-I don't and never will own Mondaiji taci T-T

**A/N:**

Sorry if this chapter was super dramatic

and kinda cheesy…

What did you think?

Tell me down below ^_^

Also, I'd love some story ideas. This is all I thought of when I began writing my fanfic so some ideas on where the plot should go would be great!

Thanks for all the support~

I wish there were more Mondaiji fanfics and fans tho T_T

Especially about Yō

Remember to follow so you know when the next chapter is uploaded

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^^


	3. Community

_Was Izayoi always this nice?_ Yō wondered, her feet swinging as she sat on a tree, alone. She thought back to the time when they fought Perseus together, the time he kept her company when she had the plague, when he gave up his spot at the Harvest Festival, when he hadn't said anything about Calico Cat taking his headphones, and most recently, how he refused to leave her to die. _I really don't give him enough credit… _Suddenly, a figure landed on the branch next to her. She knew who it was without even looking.

"Asuka," she greeted. The girl nodded back and the two sat in silence for awhile until Asuka spoke.

"Hey Yō, I'm really sorry about earlier… I shouldn't have-" Yō squirmed, uncomfortable.

"I don't mind," she interrupted, "I… probably should have told everyone before…" Asuka smiled.

"That's right," she said, "just remember all of us are here for you. If something's bothering you, just let us know." Yō turned to look at her, a slight blush on her face.

"Thanks Asuka," she said, Asuka blushed too, realizing how cheesy she just sounded.

"I-if you don't," she continued, "we'll make you regret it." and with that, she jumped down, leaving Yō smiling after her.

* * *

Yō let the wind whip around her as she flew over the fields, spreading seeds. Below her, Asuka and Deen were also helping out. Everyone in the community was busy preparing for the growing season, that is, all except for one.

"IZAYOI-SAN!" Kuro Usagi yelled, marching up to the blonde boy, who was, much to her annoyance, resting against a tree. "Aren't you going to help us?" she demanded. He opened an eye, only to close it again.

"Nope," he replied simply. Kuro Usagi's hair suddenly turned pink, causing Yō and Asuka to sigh.

"Everyone here is helping out the community and you're the only one complaining about boredom!" Izayoi stared at her.

"Really?" She nodded.

"See how Asuka and Kasukabe are helping out, you should too!" she insisted, pointing to the two girls. Izayoi laughed.

"They're probably just bored," catching Kuro Usagi off balance.

"Th-there's no way!" she replied.

"Hey Ojou-sama, Kasukabe-san," Izayoi shouted, the two girls turned around. "How about we play a Gift Game." With all thoughts of working forgotten, the two girls appeared almost immediately.

"Wh-what is this?" Kuro Usagi stuttered, "Kuro Usagi thought that you two were helping in the fields. Now is not the time to be playing a-"

"We were bored," the two stated in a monotone voice, and turned back to Izayoi, Kuro Usagi's ears drooping as she heard those words T_T

"You are all just a bunch of problem children after all!" she yelled in frustration.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Nightmare

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Mondaiji Tachi T-T

-This was a short "filler chapter

**A/N: **

Heyyyyyy~

Sorry for the short chapter,

but I have a plot in mind for another "arc"

but I'm not ready to post it yet since that would be too soon after this one

So…

I thought it would be fun if I took requests from you guys for what you want to see/read (just a one or two chapter thing tho)

I can do couples, scenes, anything you'd like to see ^_^

Leave them down below and make sure you follow so you know when the next chapter is uploaded~

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^^


	4. Gifted (Preview)

The sun's rays reached the streets of the lower levels as the inhabitants of the Little garden milled around, following their day to day routine. This pattern, however, was soon interrupted by a sudden blur of light as a girl, no more than 17, appeared. A billowing violet cloak trailed behind her as her black combat boots clacked on the cobbled road, hiding her face from view. Only a few dark strands of hair, escaping from her hood, were visible to the onlookers, who watched with unmasked curiosity. Whispers of interest followed her as they wondered who this mysterious girl could be.

Why do people have to be so rude? Hikari wondered with a twinge of annoyance, turning her head ever so slightly to see the stares and whispers of passerbys. Certainly, she must have seemed strange to the people around her with her mysterious violet cloak, but all the attention made her a bit uncomfortable.

As she neared the Thousand Eyes headquarters, her thoughts turned to what Shiroyasha could have called her for. With the East Side's Floor Master, you never knew if she was going to be serious or have a completely stupid reason. She sighed, I guess I'll find out… She did say something about there being some people she wanted me to meet, this better not be one of her useless attempts to get me to join a community.

Her footsteps came to a stop as she found herself in front of the door to Shiroyasha's home. Taking a deep breath, she shoved them open.

"I'm he-" she began, but didn't get to finish her sentence as a loud crash shook the building. The aftermath found her on the other side of the room while a boy stood amidst the destruction, at what was the door. Hikari narrowed her eyes at her attacker, about to give him a piece of her mind when a bunny stood up, pointing her finger at him.

"Izayoi!" she scolded, "What do you think you're doing?!" Hikari's eyes widened, I-Izayoi? It can't b-

"I wanted to see if she was strong," the boy stated, with a shrug of his shoulders. She gasped, instantly recognizing the voice and unmistakable smirk.

"Izayoi…" he looked over at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

Shiroyasha clapped her hands together, looking between the two. "Oh, so you two already know each other?" she exclaimed. Izayoi tilted his head to the side.

"Do I? Somehow, you do seem famil-" he froze mid sentence. "No way…" he breathed, violet eyes set on her, and Hikari knew he had figured it out.

Damnit! she thought as she tried to make a run for it.

BAM

Once again, the whole building shook as, to their shock, Izayoi burst forward and pinned Hikari against the wall. Violet met gold as they held each others gaze, unwavering. Izayoi reached up and slowly drew her hood back, gasping when he saw her face.

"It is you…" he breathed. Taking advantage of his shock, Hikari delivered a swift jab to his stomach and bolted out, leaving the others to stare after her.

Hikari...

* * *

**A/N:**

So yeah, my obsession with Mondaiji Tachi has officially reached the stage where I feel the need to write an OC Fanfic XD

Yes, I am also currently writing two other fanfics as well T_T

idk what I'm thinking -_-

This is a preview for my new fanfic "Gifted," which hasn't been posted yet, but probably will sometime in the near future

Also, I'm just going to go on straight ahead with the new "arc" for this story, before I loose the idea :)

Tell me what you think down below!

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^_^


	5. Nightmare

**BANG!**

Yō jumped, startled, as behind her there was the sound of a large explosion. _what was that? _Her eyes widened in horror as she realized it came from the No Name headquarters. Heart frantically pounding inside her chest, she raced through the forest she had been traveling in, hoping, praying, that everything was okay.

* * *

Izayoi gritted his teeth as he and the rest of the community knelt outside in the cold, hard ground, hands tied behind their backs. _Dammit, if it were just me, I could probably take on these jerks, but for them to take the children first… _He eyed the thugs surrounding them, their leader sitting on a chair the front where Izayoi was.

"to be so low as to have to kidnap little children, you must be pretty desperate," he remarked, looking at the man in front of him,

"You trying to provoke me punk?" the man growled, "what I do is none of your business." Izayoi smirked, further irritating the man.

"I see, money is indeed a great motivator." Looking worriedly to Izayoi, Jin leaned over.

"Izayoi, stop this! It's dangerous to agitate him," he frantically whispered. Hearing this, the man smiled.

"Listen up! As long as you don't make life difficult for me, rest assured that I'll let you guys live." From the side came sounds of whimpering. Izayoi turned to see Riri crying, her tears splashing as they hit the damp ground.

"Shut up!" the man yelled and walked over, lifting her chin up so that she was facing him. Then in a menacing tone he added, "... or do you want to be cut up into shreds?" Riri shook her head in fear. "Good."

'Please," Kuro Usagi said, 'What do you want?" the man looked over at her.

"Do you really not know?" It was Jin who answered.

"what do you want with Yō-san?" the man smirked, showing his canines.

"I see you've figured it out," he said. Jin nodded.

"Yō-san is the only one not here, it must be something having to do with her. So, if you want a hostage, take me and let the others go."

"Jin-kun!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Yeah ochibi-sama, what do you think you're doing?" The man crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Sorry, but a whole community of comrades is definitely a better bargaining chip then just some kid." Jin gritted his teeth. Then Kuro Usagi spoke up.

"How about me? Kuro Usagi is a Highborn of Litt-"

"NO!" a glittery whirlwind knocked one of the thugs away as Yō appeared, panting hard. Seeing all of her friends tied and kneeling on the ground, Yō's eyes hardened in a fiery blaze as she gave the man a piercing gaze. Instead of being terrified as he should've been, he simply gave a tiny smirk.

"Nice of you to finally arrive," he greeted. Then he gestured over the community members on the ground. "Since it seems i have somthing that you want and you have something I want," he stared at Yō's pendant, "let's make a trade."

"Y-you want my Gift?" Yō asked in disbelief, clutching her pendant protectively. The man smiled.

"No no no, I want _you_," he replied, pointing at her, "If you come nicely with me, I'll spare your friends."

"I…"

"Kasukabe, don't do it!" Izayoi called to her. She looked at him, eyes wide. The man stood up and walked towards the community members on the ground.

"To prove I'm serious, how about I kill someone right now?" he said, and stopped next to Izayoi. He drew out a long blade and held it to Izayoi's neck, gently exerting on it. "I'll think I'll use this brat as an example." Izayoi gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes close, beads of blood beginning to form. "Well?"

"STOP!" Yō screamed. The man stopped and turned to her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'l-I'll come with you, just leave my friends alone." The man sheathed his sword.

"Good choice," and with that, he motioned for one of his men to step forward and take Yō away. Tying her hands in front of her, they led her away.

"Yō!" Asuka screamed, Yō stopped to turn around and gave her friends a sad smile, disappearing into the night,

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Nightmare

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Mondaiji Tachi T-T

**A/N:**

Soooo….

yes that just happened X-

I'm sooooo sorry if that was really dramatic

idk what was going around in my head lol

Also, sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time,

but I have two other fanfics going on…

yup I'm dead T_T

Feel free to check out my other Mondaiji fanfic, Gifted thought~

Anyway,

tell me what you thought about this chapter below, and make sure you follow so you know when my next update is!

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy


	6. Broken

Yō woke up in a cold place. As soon as her surroundings blurred into view, she could see that she was in a cage of some sort. _Wha-? _ Then she remembered. She remembered the sight of her comrades kneeling on the ground, of that horrible man holding his blade to Izayoi's neck, and how they had brought her here, in the middle of the night, locking her in this cage and taking away her Gift. She clutched her neck out of habit, missing the familiar presence that was always there to reassure her.

"Hello?" Yō jumped, startled by the sound of a young girl's voice.

"I-Is someone there?" Yō tentatively called.

"Look across from you." Yō did as the voice said, peering through the bars only to draw a sharp intake of breath. Across from her, also in a cage, was a young girl, no more than Riri's age. Looking around, Yō widened her eyes as she realized that the room was full of young children, each and every one of them behind bars. Her heart skipped a beat as she wildly looked around in panic and confusion. _What is this place?!_

* * *

It was afternoon when they came. Dragging her out of her cage and tying her to a chair in another room, her nightmare began.

Yō's eyes widened as she saw a strange man approach and squirmed, trying to wriggle free of the ropes that bound her.

"My my Yō-chan," the man said, "it's useless you know. You might as well stop trying. Don't worry, I promise not to hurt you." Yō raised her head up to face the man.

"W-Who are you?" the man smiled at her, a chilling expression that gave Yō goosebumps all over.

"Me?" I'm the leader of this community, you can call me Thorn." Yō narrowed her eyes. _Thorn? I've never heard that name before and what kind of community is this? _

"What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"Want?" Thorn said, as if surprised, "I want you to be a member of our community of course." _What? _"Your Gift is quite useful and unique after all."

"I will never become part of your community," Yō spat. Thorn clucked his tongue and wagged his finger at her.

"Now now," he chided, "you better behave Yō-chan or else we're going to have to do this the hard way." Yō looked away. _I don't care what he does to me, I won't give in. I must stay strong… _Seeing her expression, Thorn sighed and motioned to one of the men standing nearby. "Bring the first one in," he ordered.

"Yes Thorn-sama."

Yō gasped as she saw the man return, carrying a young boy under his arm. _What? _To her horror, the man tied the young boy to what looked like a stake in front of her.

"What are you doing?!" Yō demanded, her voice echoing through the empty room. Thorn turned to her.

"Huh? Oh this? This is one of the children that we kidnapped from other communities," he explained. Yō gasped, _Just like… Fores Garo_. "We're simply taking out the trash right now." _Taking out th-_

"STOP!" Yō cried, realizing what they were about to do. The young boy too seemed to realize what was about to happen and began to cry, struggling to break free of the ropes that held him to the stake.

"Help!" he cried, "Mommy! Daddy!" Yō gritted her teeth as she glared at Thorn. Suddenly, the boy noticed her and locked his eyes on her. "Onee-chan!" he cried, "Help me… please!" Yō's eyes began to tear up as she met the frightened eyes of the young boy in front of her.

"STOP!" she begged, "I'll do whatever you want me to do! Just please… STOP!" she shouted the last part with a sob. At this time, tears were already streaming down her face as she struggled against the ropes. The man however, simply ignored her, taking a match and setting the stake on fire.

"AHHHHHHH!" the boy screamed as the stake was set ablaze, "HELLLLPPPP!" His eyes desperately sought Yō's, a terrified, haunted look in his eyes, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut, tears spilling out the edges. However, neither the sight of the young boy burning and his eyes or his screams faded as tears continued to cascade down her face.

* * *

Thorn smirked as he looked at the girl tied to the chair with pity. "Poor girl," he lamented, "looks like she finally broke." Then he laughed, and the men around him did too. "You're pretty strong Yō-chan!" he commented, "I'll have to admit that. It took 25 of them to finally make you crack and break. But that's what makes you such a great catch." There was no response. Thorn smiled as he lifted Yō's chin up and looked into her eyes. Her eyes, once lively and bright, were now dull and hollow, shells of what they used to be. Satisfied, he motioned for one of the men to untie her and she fell onto the ground. "Yō-chan, please go back to your cage now," he said to her. As if she were a robot, Yō complied and began walking towards the room with the cages.

A twisted expression appeared on Thorn's face as he took out a whip and slashed her across the back. All that was heard was a whimpering sound.

"Say "Yes Master" whenever I tell you to do something," he commanded.

"Yes Master," Yō repeated in a monotone voice. Thorn smiled and walked over to pat her head.

"Good girl," he praised, then pushed her towards her cage. "I'll see you again tomorrow."

* * *

_Please be alright Yō, _Asuka pleaded as the forest whipped past her. Up head were the figures of Izayoi and Letecia as she was held in Kuro's Usagi's arms. _We're coming…_

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Rescue

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Mondaiji Tachi

**A/N: **

Once again, sorry for the late update but I've been really busy and I wasn't sure how to write this chapter too, even though I already had the idea for this chapter

The good news is thought, I finished my other Mondaiji fanfic, Gifted, so I'll have more time to finish up and work on this one.

Anywho, how about the chapter thought?

I already had the idea for this chapter and when I wrote, the whole thing just came out all at once ^_^

Once again, sorry if it was really dramatic X- but that's just how I write~

Tell me what you think down below and make sure you follow this story so you know when my next chapter is uploaded!

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^^


	7. Rescue

"She really is the perfect weapon," Thorn remarked, watching Yō single-handedly defeat a rebellious community, no feeling whatsoever in her eyes.

"The tool is only as good as its maker Thorn-sama," one of his henchmen said. Thorn smiled.

"It is true I suppose," he commented. "The only thing that was preventing her from unleashing true potential was her own conscience. Now that that's gone, there's nothing holding her back."

After scanning the area, Yō returned to Thorn's side, her head bowed.

"Good girl," he praised, ruffling her hair. Yō simply stayed in place, letting him touch her, not moved one bit.

"Thank you Master," she replied in a monotone voice.

* * *

"W-What is this?" Kuro Usagi exclaimed at the sight of the destruction before them. Children were crying, women were kneeling over their fallen men, and all the buildings had been reduced to rubble.

"A Demon Lord?" Asuka asked. Izayoi pondered this before turning to one of the women.

"Oi, you!" he called. The woman turned around and jumped to see the four of them standing there. "What happened here?" At those words, the woman's expression darkened.

"It came from the sky," she said, fear apparent in her voice, "a young girl with strange armor. In mere minutes, she did this," the woman swept her arms over the destruction. Asuka gasped, the others also looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" Leticia asked the woman. She nodded. "What did this girl look like?" the woman thought about it for a minute.

"She had short brown hair and looked about 15 or so," she answered. Izayoi nodded.

"That's Kasukabe alright."

"Please," Kuro Usagi said, hopping up to the woman, "could you give us a clue about where she might've come from?"

"Actually I can," the woman answered, her expression serious. "About a month ago, a new, powerful community formed and slowly began gaining power, taking over the nearby ones. Our community was one of them. Just a few days ago, we decided that it was time to rise up against them. They must've found out somehow and sent that girl here."

"But why would Yō-san do something like that?" Kuro Usagi wondered. The woman turned to the bunny-girl.

"So that girl, this "Yō-san," is a friend of yours then?" they nodded. The woman gave them a look of pity. "Sorry, but I'm afraid your friend is lost."

"What?"

"If Thorn, the man at the head of that community is controlling her, it means her soul has been crushed in the cruelest way possible." The girls fell silent as Izayoi grit his teeth.

"Where is it?" he asked, the woman turned to him.

"Their community is called Devil's Horn, it's located over there," she pointed, "right behind that hill." Izayoi looked back at the girls.

"Let's go," he said, The others nodded and followed.

* * *

"Thorn-sama, there seems to be people heading our way." Thorn smirked.

"It must be those No-Name brats," he commented.

"What should we do?" Thorn thought about this for a moment.

"Lock the girl back into her cage and make sure she doesn't get out and see those friends of hers."

"What do we do about the ones coming this way?"

"Nothing. we'll let them come to us."

* * *

"Go get Kasukabe!" Izayoi shouted as he and Leticia held off the community members that had suddenly appeared. "We'll take care of things here,"

The four of them had managed to find the community base behind a large hill, just like the woman had said, but, as if they had known that they would be coming, a whole slew of community members had appeared as soon as they had entered.

Punching and kicking away the community members, Izayoi thought back to what the woman had said, _I hope Kasukabe's okay…_

* * *

"What…" Asuka breathed.

"... in the world?" Kuro Usagi finished.

The two of them had found themselves in a large room filled with cages.

"Kuro Usagi," Asuka suddenly said, her voice filled with horror, "look." Kuro Usagi followed her gaze and gasped as she saw that many of the cages were filled with children.

"What are all these children doing here?!"

* * *

"Nice to finally meet you Izayoi-kun," a strange man said as he walked in.

Leticia had gone to see if Asuka and Kuro Usagi need any help, leaving Izayoi standing alone in the middle of a ring of defeated community members.

"So you know who I am then?"

'Of course," the man answered. "You're Yō-chan's friend right?" Izayoi nodded.

"So you're the leader of this community then?" the man nodded and Izayoi's eyes hardened. In the blink of an eye, she shot forward, punching the man into the wall. "Good," he said, anger gleaming in his eyes, "I don't have to go easy on you then."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Lost

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Mondaiji Tachi

**A/N: **

Izayoi and the others have arrived to save the day! Yay! … right? XD

What do you think is going to happen?

Tell me what you think down below and make sure to follow so you know when my next update is!

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^^


	8. Lost

"Yō-san, we're here, let's go," Kuro Usagi said as she unlocked the door to the cage Yō was in with the key that she had taken from the guards, who were now on the floor. When there was no reply, she became worried. "Yō-san?" she peered inside and, to her surprise, saw Yō curled in the corner of the cage, shirking away as a rat does from light.

"Is something wrong Kuro Usagi?" Both Asuka and Leticia began walking towards her and took a look inside the cage.

"Yō, come on, it's me, Asuka," she pleaded with her friend, but there was no response.

"Master, it's time to come home," Leticia said, but to no avail.

Suddenly, from the direction of the entrance, an explosion was heard and the three girls looked at each other.

"What was that?"

* * *

"You little…" the man, Thorn, growled, blood trickling out of his mouth as he straightened himself up. Izayoi looked at him with amusement.

"Not so nice now are we?" he mocked. "You're no fun anymore, I suppose I'll just finish you now.!" Picking up a stone off the ground, he flicked it towards the man.

Thorn quickly ducked down and it whizzed past him, slamming into the wall behind, creating a large explosion.

"Haha you mis-" Thorn stopped, his eyes widening in horror. Izayoi smirked.

"What was that again?"

Instead of aiming for Thorn as he had thought Izayoi was, the explosion had caused a large chunk of the ceiling to fall down towards him. Knowing that there was no way he could escape in time, he could aonly watch with fear.

"Save me!" he desperately cried.

* * *

The three girls heard what sounded like a man screaming for help when Yō suddenly shot out towards the entrance, moving faster than the eye could see.

"Y-Yō?"

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Izayoi thought he felt somebody rush past him as the chunk of ceiling crashed on the ground with a loud boom.

to his surprise, as the smoke began clearing, he heard the sound of Thorn's laughter. _Eh? How is he still-_ Then, his eyes widened in horror as he saw what had happened. On the floor, next to Thorn, Yō lay, crushed by the debris instead of him.

"Good girl," Thorn said, laughing hysterically, "good girl! I knew it was a good idea to bring you here! Good girl!" He continued laughing his head off, eyes rolling back in their sockets. "Haha-"

Leticia pulled her spear out of the man's body, her expression cold. From the doorway, Asuka and Kuro Usagi rushed over to Yō's body.

"She's still alive!" Kuro Usagi exclaimed, with a sigh of relief. Then her expression turned serious. "We need to get medical attention for her, immediately or else she'll die. Kuro Usagi w-"

"I'll go," Izayoi cut her off, lifting the crushing debris off of Yō's boy and gently picking her up. Kuro Usagi nodded.

"We'll meet you back at the community after we free the children here." Without another word, Izayoi leapt out, leaving the others worriedly staring behind him.

* * *

"Izayoi-san!" Jin exclaimed as Izayoi landed. "Did you-"

"No time," Izayoi said, handing Yō to him.

Seeing the severity of the situation, Jin nodded and carried her inside, leaving Izayoi standing by himself, his expression dark.

* * *

"Damn it!" Izayoi yelled, creating a dent in the wall as he punched it in frustration. "It's all my fault, it's my fault! My fault that Kasukabe's like this…" Unbeknownst to him, a single tear spilled out from his eye, trickling down his cheek and hitting the ground with a splash. "Kuso!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Gone

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Mondaiji Tachi T-T

-Kasukabe heard Thorn's cry for help and pushed him out of the way, but got crushed herself

**A/N:**

Yō is in critical condition O_O

What do you think is going to happen?

Do you think she's going to go back to normal?

Tell me what you think down below and make sure to follow so you know when I post my next chapter!

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^^


End file.
